Waiting for the Sun
by whitefaith
Summary: [complete] Sometimes when the roles are reversed you can learn of another love that is not as innocent [SS.HG]


Rating- PG

Disclaimer- Blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah, no profit intended, blah blah, all JK Rowling's

AN: The song is 'Waiting for the Sun' by Powderfinger, go, support this wonderful Aussie band! This is the result of me saying for weeks I was going to write a fic around this song, finally one morning I got around to it. Perhaps I shouldn't write stories at 4am. 

Oh yes, and the characters in the fic? Well I wrote them with a certain pairing in mind, but interpret it however you want. 

Waiting For The Sun  
   
_This will be an uncertain time for us my love_

You brush the side of her chin with your hand, but you cannot help but be disappointed at the look of fear in her eyes. You move the pad of your thumb over her cheek, gentle now, juxtaposing the savoured moment to the violence earlier. The tears flowing once freely from her eyes have stopped now, streaked, shimmering lines down her cheek and swollen red eyes the evil remainders. She sniffs, the sound punctuating the silence that echoes off the cold stone walls. 

You want to take her into your arms, mutter loving things into her ear until she is better again, but again that look of innocent fear in her eyes, those molten brown eyes. 

_I can hear the echo of your voice in my head _

_Singing my love _

You don't feel guilty, do you? Don't you dare let a raw emotion like guilt break through your imperturbable exterior, not even in her presence. 

You stare back into her eyes, silently begging her to lower her guard, to remove her arms from where they are clasped around her knees, drawn defensively up to her chest. You are as lost in the situation as she is, your roles reversed, you for once the caregiver, her the one in need. It always was the other way round, she tended to your every cut and bruise, muttering incantations long into the night, while she sat, poised on the edge of your bed.  Now you mutter the same spells back to her, watching, concerned, as the livid bruise on her arm fades a little. 

_I can see your face there in my hands my love_

She sniffs again, staring into your eyes, piercing your very soul, finally she lowers her knees to the ground. All you want her to do is reach out and touch you, to create another link between you, another connection besides your hand, still resting gently against her cheek. But you also know that she won't dare, she may usually be the mature one of the relationship but she isn't tonight. Tonight she is the child under your care, she is reliant on you. 

_I have been blessed by your grace and care my love _

_Singing my love_

Can you handle that responsibility? I think not, you can't reach out to her any more that you already have. But to you she is worth the effort, she is worth the nights spent lying awake, alone, in your bed, before she knew how you needed her. She was worth every second of pain just so that she would come and heal you. And you know you would live through all the pain again just to hear the words 'I love you' pass her lips once more. 

_There's a place for us sitting here waiting for the sun  
And it calls me back into the safe arms that I know_

Tentatively you cup the other side of her face with your other hand, and she smiles weakly, another simple charm and the blood that had dripped from her nose is gone. You glance back over your shoulder, daring to break eye contact, if just for a few seconds, and see papers spread haphazardly over the desks and floor, left overs from the fury of the moments earlier. Untouched by the violence is however a small golden vial. You look back at her, silent promises, unspoken, pass between you, and you cross the few metres to the desk to retrieve the potion. She accepts it without query, such is the trust between you, but you know that you deserve none of it, not after tonight. If she was as intelligent as people said she was, she wouldn't still be in the room with you, not after the way you acted. 

_For every step you're further away from me my love_

You watch with the calm affection of a parent as she drifts into a dreamless slumber and as her eyes flutter slowly closed you dare take a risk, showing your cards. As your head leans in towards hers, her eyes jerk open, startled, she is still jumpy, but she slips back towards sleep as you gently kiss first her lips and then her forehead. You stand back up, you know she shouldn't be left like this, another bruise along her collarbone is already swelling, yet you know you cannot ask for help. The authorities would ask questions about how she was injured, questions you don't want to answer. 

_I grow more unsteady on my feet my love  
Singing my love  
_You know you are being selfish, you accept the fact graciously as you summon a blanket from your bed nearby. Placing it over her and sinking down beside her to capture her cool hand within your own, you know that you wouldn't have it any other way. She knows what she did wrong tonight, she knows she deserved everything she got, but she also knows you love her. And to you that is all that matters. 

Just before you too fall asleep you have the common sense to heal the very beginnings of a bruise on the knuckles of your right fist, tomorrow, that is going to hurt. 

_Now we're waiting for the sun_


End file.
